Repairing Two Broken Hearts
by NZ-BONEZLUVA
Summary: This is my first ever Fan-Fic so plz R&R! I don't know how to write a summary so yup plz read! I just made up the title so yea lol! I think it's going to start of angsty & than fluffy? I don't know lol! It's rated T for language used.
1. Im Back

**_Hey everyone this is my first ever Fan-Fic, I've been reading everyone's stories on here and over on th BY for age's now and I LOVE THEM YOU ARE ALL SO TALENTED, I've been too scared to post. But this story has been bugging me for a while so I thought I would write it down. So yup I hope it's alrite sorry for any mistakes its like after midnight hur lol! Anyway please R&R be honest, Im not that great at writing so tell me if it sucks and I'll just leave it there but yup if you like it than I'll continue. (I don't really know where I'm going with this lol! It's just this story was like hard out bugging me lol!)_**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Bones obviously it belongs to the awesome minds of Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson & Fox._**

**_So I hope you enjoy! Anyway on with the story_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

I walked through the doors and passed the two security guards with a wave, they were too shocked to even stop me. I stood at the entrance of the building I once referred to as my sanctuary, my home away from home, but now it's just a building filled with painful memories.

I look around, everything looks the same as it did 5 years ago (the last time I ever stepped foot in this place), people mauling around, offices around with their lights on and the raised platform in the middle with no occupants. _That's odd_.

I slowly walk further into the building where I was once employed, looking around I can't see anyone _It's the middle of the day where could everyone be?_.

I start walking towards an office I use to visit quite frequently, but before I reach the office I hear a high pitch squeal (that can make me death) coming from behind me. _There's only one person who can squeal like that._

"Sweeeeeetiieeeeeeeeee" There's_ only one person that calls me "sweetie"_

I turn around, and I am instantly engulfed in a giant hug from none other than my best friend Angela Montenegro.

"Hi Ange" I manage to squeak out. She releases me from the hug _Thank God! I thought I was going to suffocate._

"OMG! Sweetie I can't believe your back" she's eyeing me cautiously "when did you get here? Why didn't you call me? Or email me? I could have come to the airport to pick you up How's New Zealand?" she managed to get that all out in one breathe. _OMG! How does she do that?_

"I wanted to surprise you"

"You don't like surprises"

"Yea but you do"

"Ok.....Let's go see everyone" I knew Angela wasn't finished with her interrogation but she knew I didn't wanna talk about it right now, so she guides me up the stairs to the lounge, before we reach the top I stop and she continues walking. _So this is where everyone is hiding. _I look around, Hodgins is sitting on the couch drinking a coffee _How can Hodgins drink coffee when it's 81degrees F/27degrees C_ _it's so hot compared to New Zealand the country I have called my home for the past 5years _and Zack (A/N yes Zack isn't evil in this story. Yay!) is sitting on the single chair close to Hodgins looking bored.

Hodgins must have heard Angela's heels because he looks up _ha-ha! He did a double take. _He looks surprised at first than a huge smile graces his lips.

"Dr B....it's great to see you" he starts to get up and I walk towards him, "It's great to see you as well Jack" Zack looks up and smiles. Hodgins gives me a huge hug than sits back down on the couch next to Angela who apparently sat down sometime between that little exchange.

"Dr Brennan it's nice to see you after so long" Zack hesitates at first than he gives me a hug. _Awwww Zack looks so grown up._ "You too Zack" He releases me from the hug.

He sits back down on his chair, and I sit down on the couch across from Angela and Hodgins with my back to the stairs. Angela is practically sitting in Hodgins lap, _apparently there back together for the 5__th__ time in 5years, she left that out in her last email, I'll have to have a little talk with her later. _

We talk aimlessly for about 15minutes, about what's been going on lately, how everyone is, you know all the little chit-chat stuff.

"So I hear New Zealand has more sheep than people?" Hodgins _Ok that was kinda random_

"Ok Hodgie what's with the random question?" Angela _I swear she can read minds_

"Someone once told me and I just wanted to know if it was true, so is it?" that last part was aimed at me

"Im not sure but they do have a lot of sheep....." I stopped talking but the other three people continued random discussions.

All of a sudden the hairs on the back of my neck start to stand up, I start getting goose bumps all over, I feel a shiver up my spine, it feels like someone's watching me _but not just any someone_ my brain tells me, there's only one person who can make me feel like that just by looking at me but he's also the one person I don't want to see.

I finally realise that the conversation has stopped and all six pairs of eyes are looking behind me, I slowly turn around and I stare into a pair of brown orbs that used to melt my soul, I break our eye contact and give him the once over. He looks good, he's in black faded jeans, a tight black t-shirt that shows off his well defined muscles and a leather jacket, _Damn he's still sexy, damn it temperance stop thinking like that he's not worth it, _I scowled myself.

Apparently I'm not the only one giving the once over he's doing it to me but he's trying to be as subtle as possible. Yea I look different than I did 5 years ago my auburn hair is a lot longer it goes past my shoulders, I'm wearing blue skinny's, white tennis shoes and a white fitted tee that shows off my figure.

I look back at his face, he looks surprised at first than a flash of lust, than finally his brown eyes turn dark and he looks pissed. _Why the fuck is he pissed for?_

Before I can voice my thoughts he speaks.

"What are you doing here Dr Brennan?" he asks coldly

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Im gonna leave it there so plz R&R and tell me what you think [=_**

**_Thanx for reading [=_**

**_PEACE BRO!_**

**_NZ-BONEZLUVA!_**


	2. Answers

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, I've been having uploading problems lol! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter (I'm not really sure about it) and I hope your still interested in this story! Now enough chatting on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones obviously cause I'm not Cool enough lol!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Previously:

I look back at his face, he looks surprised at first than a flash of lust, than finally his brown eyes turn dark and he looks pissed. _Why the fuck is he pissed for?_

Before I can voice my thoughts he speaks.

"What are you doing here Dr Brennan?" he asks coldly

Chapter 2:

_What the fuck? What gives him the right to speak to me that way?_

"Well Agent Booth....." I spit back just as coldly

"Deputy Director" he interrupts

"What?" I ask angrily

"It's Deputy Director Booth" he steps towards me; I stand up and take a step towards him. _So he's been promoted whip-dee fucken-do_. His eyes are still dark with anger. We stare at each other, daring the other to look away first. He looks away first. _Haha! I still intimidate him._

"Well 'Deputy Director Booth' it's none of your damn business why I am here" I spit at him angrily.

"Well you see these are my people" he draws a circle with his hands around Angela, Hodgins and Zack. "and when you are stopping my people from doing work than it is my business" I look around and Angela is staring at him angrily, finally she stands up and walks (more like stomps) towards us she stops next to me, Hodgins and Zack follow suit.

"First of all" Angela says angrily "we are not 'your people'" she uses air quotes for 'your people' "we are and will always be Brennan's people no matter what" I look at him and smirk. _Take that you ass_ "and second of all we work for the Jeffersonian and not the F.B.I 'Deputy Director' we only consult for the F.B.I so our business is not your business even if you are sleeping with our Boss" _Suck on that you ass wipe!_ Angela begins to stare him down, he doesn't back down this time. I quickly look towards Hodgins and Zack; their eyes are filled with surprise, confusion and loyalty. _Oh! That's right they don't know the whole story! _I smile at them and snap my head towards the ass-hole in front of me.

Booth's eyes turn even darker (if that is even possible at this point), a scowl begins to cross his face.

"For the last time Angela I am not sleeping with your fucken Boss"

Angela snorts and rolls her eyes, he glares at her.

"pffft It won't be the first time" I say in an angry whisper, Angela smirks. Apparently I didn't say it quiet enough because his stupid sniper ears heard.

His head snapped up at me. "What did you say?"

"You heard me"

"What's your fucken problem?"

"YOU ARE!" I yell, he's really pissing me off. I barge pass him and stomp down the stairs, before I reach the bottom I hear Angela say "What are you doing here Booth?" then the words "prostitute" and "pay" that's the last thing I hear before I'm out of earshot. I mustn't been looking where I was going because the next thing I know I crash into something or someone solid and familiar.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Angela's P.O.V:

_Why the hell did he ask what her problem is? She should be asking him what his problem is. He has no right treating my best friend like this especially after the way he treated her last time. Maybe my prostitute of a boss isn't giving out. Ha-ha! Oh now he's done it my best friend is angry and upset and just took off, I should follow her._ I begin to walk quickly after Bren. _Wait! Why is Deputy Dumbass here?_

"What are you doing here Booth? Did you forget to pay the prostitute?" He glares at me. _OMG! If a look could kill I would be dead!_

In the corner of my eye I see Hodgins and Zack quickly scurry away.

"Why the fuck do you always do that Angela?" He yells at me, his eyes are filled with anger. "I screwed up once, just once for fucks sake" His eyes start to soften and are filled with regret and disgust. I swear I can see a tear forming in the corner of his eye! _Screw him I'm not going to feel sorry for him!_

"Yea but it was at the time when she really needed you, she was so broken Booth, Hell! She still is, but you abandoned her just like everyone else in her life"

"I didn't abandon her, she pushed me away I tried to help but she slowly started to build her walls back up"

"She was hurting Booth she needed time!"

"and I wasn't? Fuck it was my baby too Ang....." He stops half-way through his sentence and I see shock, then the anger is back in his eyes. He's staring down close to the bottom of the stairs. I tilt my head to see what he's staring at. A huge smile graces my lips. I look back at his face and actually take a good look, he looks so sad and looks like he hasn't slept properly in 5 years, I give him a sad smile. _Awwww I know I shouldn't tell him anything and Bren's probably going to kill me but he just looks so sad!_

"His name is Anthony, she met him in New Zealand" At his look of surprise I continue "Yes that's where she's been for 5 years, she picked that country because she knew you would never look for her there, Hell! You probably didn't even know it exists." He laughed at that. "He's really good to her Booth, I've never seen her this happy since well you two were together, and that's all the information I'm giving you, anything else is for Bren to tell."

He was about to protest but I gave him the look,_ Don't push your luck BIG GUY! _He just glared at me but he silently agreed. I lightly touched his arm, gave him a small smile then silently walked towards my best friend, leaving Booth to his thoughts.

**Thanx for reading I hope you like it!**

**PLZ R&R!**

**PEACE BRO!**

**NZ-BONEZLUVA**


End file.
